As is well known, hepatoma currently affects a significant number of people, particularly in Asian. In recent years, it has been drawing attention in North America and Europe as well. In recognition of the prevailing morbidity and mortality of hepatoma, improvement of the curative rate of hepatoma has been prominent its own necessity and immediateness. Among all the surgical means for hepatoma, the temporary hepatic artery occlusion is one of the most adopted treatments practiced by surgeon. Nevertheless, there is still a considerable risk of the liver being damaged so much as to cause death. What is need is a system or method to reduce the surgical risk and augment the curability.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct experiments and modifications, and finally developed a blood flow control system, tension adjustable instrument and method thereof as a platform to better increase the therapeutic efficacy of temporary hepatic artery occlusion with minimal damage on normal tissue. It should be noted that this claimed system can be applied not only on the hepatic artery occlusion, but also for a spectrum of surgical process that involves ischemia such as organ transplantation, traditional cardiopulmonary bypass, and tumor enucleation.